ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoonverse Interactive
Cartoonverse Interactive (previously known as Cartoonverse Gaming Software from 1993 to 1995, Cartoonverse Games from 1995 to early 1997, Cartoonverse Console Entertainment from early to October 24, 1997 and finally Cartoonverse Publishing & Distributing Enterprises from October 24, 1997 to February 10, 2000) is a video game developer, publisher and distributor of multi-genre video games based in London, England, who is a video game publishing division of Cartoonverse Worldwide. Founded in 1993 along with his sister film company Cartoonverse Films, Cartoonverse Interactive was originally a division of Sleepy Kids until it was acquired on October 24, 1997 by its parent company, Cartoonverse Worldwide. Cartoonverse Interactive is best known for publishing and distributing many of Cartoonverse brand video games for most third to eighth generation platforms, especially collaborating with Sega, Nintendo, Sony and Microsoft. The Cartoonverse Interactive games have been released for the Amiga, DOS, N-Gage, 32X, Mega-CD/Sega CD, Master System, Game Gear, Mega Drive/Sega Genesis, Sega Saturn, GameCube, Gizmondo, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, Super NES, Nintendo 64, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Wii U, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, 3DO Interactive Multiplayer, Microsoft Windows, iOS, Java Platform, Micro Edition, Android, Xbox 360, Xbox, Xbox One, Windows Phone, macOS and Zeebo. Finally, 100 video games were released. Cartoonverse Interactive closed on February 27, 2015. History Cartoonverse Interactive was formed as Cartoonverse Gaming Software in 1993 by Sleepy Kids as the company's video game development and publishing division. On December 13, 1993, the debut of the Cartoonverse Interactive video game was The Cartoonverse Game, the first video game of the Cartoonverse brand of the multiverse developed by Ancient and published by Activision. Activision publishes Cartoonverse Gaming Software video games until October 25, 1994. In 1995, Cartoonverse Gaming Software signed a 13-year long-term video game publishing and distribution association agreement with five video game publishers (Infogrames Entertainment SA, THQ, Titus Interactive, Activision and Acclaim Entertainment) to co-edit their own video games. Later than during the year, Cartoonverse Gaming Software was renamed Cartoonverse Games, whose name continues until early 1997, when it was renamed Cartoonverse Console Entertainment. On June 15, 1997, Cartoonverse Console Entertainment was restructured as co-editor and co-distributor of video games, ending its video game development industry for these games. Later, on October 24, 1997, Cartoonverse Worldwide acquired Cartoonverse Console Entertainment and renamed it Cartoonverse Publishing & Distributing Enterprises as its new video game co-publishing/co-distribution division. In November 1997, Cartoonverse Publishing & Distributing Enterprises announced plans to start its own development industry in collaboration with video games throughout Eurasia by forming many of the its own European-Asian video game development/department studios, such as Ball Volley Studios (now Splashinis Interactive UK), Zone Interactive (now Splashinis Interactive Germany), Guide Low Films (now Splashinis Czech Republic Publishing Productions), Universe Entertainment (now Splashinis Interactive Norway) and Penguin Handheld Studios (now Splashinis Games France). In September 1999, Cartoonverse Publishing & Distributing Enterprises announced a long-term video game that co-edited and jointly distributed a stronger, grandiose and stronger family-oriented entertainment agreement with THQ to co-produce their own family-oriented video games. of his own children. In addition to agreeing to the THQ agreement, it is configured to allow its own children's license entertainment licenses to face industrial alignments with children's entertainment owners such as DreamWorks Animation, Disney/Pixar and Nickelodeon. On February 10, 2000, Cartoonverse Publishing & Distributing Enterprises was renamed Cartoonverse Interactive. On June 26, 2000, Cartoonverse Interactive announced that its Infogrames agreement will expire in January 2002. Cartoonverse Interactive then announced in May 2002 that it will not acquire any division or subsidiary, because it will handle the properties of video games with the Splashinis brand as of May 17, 2009 (Splashinis Worldwide Studios was integrated into The Sam Loyd Company after the company's 86-year operations) by assuming the rights of the Splashinis Video Games series of The Backyardigans-based video games starring five bipedal, anthropomorphic animals. Production of Splashinis Video Games ended on May 29, 2010, and was revamped by Flowgo Interactive in 2012, under the new Rockville Video Games series, when Rockville Worldwide Studios began to release titles based on any long-running Splashinis-branded property as a reboot to the original games, under its Rockville Interactive & Consumer Products division. In June 2006, Cartoonverse Interactive stopped releasing titles for the two sixth-generation consoles (Xbox and GameCube) to average their official agreement to launch titles for four of the seventh generation platforms (Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii and Nintendo DS). After that, Cartoonverse Interactive continues to publish and distribute video games for Game Boy Advance from September 2006 to October 2008, while continuing to release titles for PlayStation 2 during October 2006 until September 2009, when the Cartoonverse Interactive's deal to release titles for PlayStation 2 expires. In 2007, Cartoonverse Interactive began publishing most of the upcoming titles for Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii and Nintendo DS during 2007 to 2010. In February 2007, Cartoonverse Interactive announced a new children's video game publishing deal with D3 Publisher. In September 2009, Cartoonverse Interactive stopped releasing titles for the sixth-generation platforms to focus on the seventh-generation video games, but only a trio of titles were released during 2009 until 2011. On November 27, 2009, Cartoonverse Interactive released a video game adaptation based on Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series, Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series – The Video Game, released for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii and Nintendo DS. In March 2011, Cartoonverse Interactive went dormant after the launch of The Adventures of Eizan and Torres, released on Android, iOS, mobile phone, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Xbox 360 and Zeebo. Finally, Cartoonverse Interactive released its final title, Cartoonverse: Cartoon Arsenal, the final video game of the Cartoonverse brand, in 2014. Games See also *Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse Interactive Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Video game companies Category:Video game companies in Europe Category:Companies based in London, England Category:Companies established in 1993 Category:Companies disestablished in 2015 Category:Defunct video game companies Category:Video game companies established in 1993 Category:Video game companies disestablished in 2015 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Former Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Video game companies of the United Kingdom Category:Video game companies of Canada